User talk:Chase555
Hey can you c'mon chat I have a question ;) Dawny :3 (talk) 21:42, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Omg she turned out perfect <3 I love her thanks so much Man! You're a great artist. Would you mind doing me a favor? [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 02:15, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Come on chat plz Dawny :3 (talk) 02:16, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Do you mind drawing a character of mine? Like, he's hated (cough by Solar, TrentFan, and Dianted), but it might help if he looked better. If you can't, then that's totally fine. [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 02:20, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much! I owe you something. Maybe a table? xD Probably not. You're so good at art and tables and just i'm jealous~ [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 01:43, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Come on chat Dawny :3 (talk) 01:55, May 8, 2014 (UTC) No problem, man! You deserve it. Also, a friend of mine wants you on chat. TF and I have an idea to pitch to you, too. [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 02:02, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Um..... would you mind... maybe, doing a request for me? http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/File:Daniel_OC_ZA.png can you draw him... if you can :) Whenever someone compliments me, instead of saying thank you, I walk away before they change their minds 06:26, May 8, 2014 (UTC) C'mon Chat Dawny :3 (talk) 00:58, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Yes please! I used to have an image of the whole body but I lost it, so can you please do that, thanks! Whenever someone compliments me, instead of saying thank you, I walk away before they change their minds 05:43, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey, do you think you can make a character for me? Total Drama Yoshi (talk) 21:27, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey! So, TF and I have come up with appearances. Firstly, we have Annabelle, The Wannabe Superhero: Annabelle wears a Superman T-Shirt with his symbol on it and a red skirt. She also wears red boots that go up to her knees. Her blond hair is tied back into a ponytail. Second, Elliott, The Germophobic Nerd: Elliott wears large glasses and has faint freckles on his cheeks. His hair is a bit of a bowl cut. He wears a blue t-shirt that says: Germs are for Worms, khakis, and red tennis shoes. Carly, The Film Know-It-All: Her dark brown hair goes down to her stomach and she wears a pink headband. She sports a light pink sweatshirt and short-shorts. She wears green flip-flops. Jim, The Slacker: Jim has a goatee and a large, thick black jacket. He wears camouflage shorts and has a gray beanie. He has olive combat boots. He also has light brown hair. Dreyk, The Information Manipulator: Dreyk, in this version, has jet black hair that covers his right eye. He wears a Courtney-type shirt with no collars on the neckline, but he has cuffs. He also wears dark blue jeans and blue tennis shoes. He's also a bit shorter than some, but not all. Sancia, The Organized Tracker: Hayden, The Non-Comformist: Aaron, The Beta: Charlotte, The Femme Fatale Jessica, The Devious Diva: Willie, The Optimistic Klutz: Quinn, The Attention Hog: Payton, The Avant Garde: I dunno. Just have the clothes be mismatched? His hair is blond. Emma, The Annoying Brat: Haigh, The Greaser: Dylan, The Prankster: Dylan could have a wide smile, blonde, messy hair, a blue shirt, red tennis shoes, and dark jeans. Francie, The Grouchette: Damien, The Mentally Insane: We're not done, but I'll edit this once we come up with more appearances! Thanks so much~ [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 23:34, May 9, 2014 (UTC)